User talk:PerseusJackson
This is so unexpected eh? Btw, Welcome to the Wiki for reading this. Moodle Iris Message me here 15:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You write original stories on this wiki, no fanfics. Moodle Iris Message me here 15:19, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Using only original story line and original characters. Moodle Iris Message me here 15:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Darkcloud considered this but didn't want to go on. Said he could only write stories based on something already made. Such a bummer. He had good writing talent. Moodle Iris Message me here 15:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You should start a story here. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 16:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) k. Moodle Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 16:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, this is reaaally late, but: Welcome to the wiki~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I did? Lol Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 19:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh. Right. XD Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 19:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ;3 Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 19:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Do you like the Percy Jackson series, duh of course sorry addlebrained question! Please come by and read my profile! I was wondering would you read a book about a orca? I'm asking everyone because I'm planning to write one. Please reply! PuppyLove 17:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Thx for the quick reply! I will let you know when I start! PuppyLove 18:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) My sis is preaching about Susan B. Anthony. Randomness . . . :D She's teaching Will (my nemesis and bro) at the same time. Now she is screaming "SHE'S GREAT , I tell you , SHE'S GREAT!!! SHE GAVE WOMAN THE ABILITY TO VOTE , SHE'S GREAT!!!!!" Oh crap , she's looking at me in a way I don't like , I think I- SHE'S CHOKING ME!!!!!!! -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) 18:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ps shes puppylove ? -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) You think it's funny i nearly died? LOL!!!! -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!! -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) What is the wiki wiki de something rather you created? ps , that was me ❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) nice . . . do you mind signing the the list of Users On This Wiki? Thanks! -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) Thanks a bunch!!! -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) :) We can stop now :) -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) 19:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Messaging and Editing is still down For me it is. Apparently, some of the Users' profile images can't been seen as they just have a white blank and a red x. When do you want to IRC or something??? Wikia is messed. Roxas Xion Axel 11:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers